1. Technical Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to tooth restoration.
More precisely, the invention concerns a prefabricated inlay for restoring a tooth by application and fixation in a cavity prepared in the tooth and having essentially the same shape as the inlay part adapted for insertion.
The invention also bears upon an inlay holder for the application of a prefabricated inlay in a cavity prepared in a tooth and having essentially the same shape as the inlay part adapted for insertion.
The invention further encompasses a method for tooth restoration by applying and fixing a prefabricated inlay in a cavity prepared in the tooth and having essentially the same shape as the inlay part adapted for insertion.
Finally, the invention relates to a tooth restoration set for implementing the method.
2. Prior Art
Tooth restorations can be divided into indirect and direct restorations. In indirect restorations, an impression of a prepared cavity is made and employed for producing an inlay of e.g. porcelain or gold. Such restorations have, inter alia, the disadvantage of being time-consuming, and thus necessitate at least two visits to the dentist. Also, these restorations, which are fairly expensive, require the use of a temporary filling while the final inlay is being produced.
In direct restorations, use is commonly made of amalgam or composite materials. The composite materials have been developed to replace amalgam, but they are not suitable for large fillings, since they shrink when cured, have a relatively low abrasion resistance and strength, and involve the risk of gaps arising in the interface between the filling and the tooth.
Prefabricated inlays, preferably of ceramic material, have been developed as a further alternative to amalgam fillings. By using prefabricated inlays, a prepared cavity can be filled more or less completely with the inlay which is fixed therein, e.g. by a composite material. With this technique, the effect of the shrinkage of the composite material is considerably reduced. However, a certain risk of gap formation remains, unless the inlay covers the entire cavity opening. This also goes for the abrasion risk. Further, prior-art techniques for applying and fixing a prefabricated inlay in a cavity are imperfect, in that they do not enable accurate positioning and rapid fixation of the inlay in the cavity.